


Слишком стар, чтобы умереть молодым

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: «Я не буду вашим партнёром, сэр», — говорит Альфред.





	Слишком стар, чтобы умереть молодым

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2018.

— Я вам не ровня, мой мальчик, — говорит Альфред и целует Брюса в лоб чаще, чем в губы.

— Так прощаются с покойником. Я пока жив.

Брюс улыбается — рот кривится. Брюс зажмуривается и целует Альфреда, по-детски задерживая дыхание — будто ныряет.

Каждый раз он не уверен, что почувствует пальцы Альфреда на своём лице. Они пахнут полиролью и чистящим средством. После этого Брюс смелеет — разрешение получено. Он касается коротко стриженных волос, жёсткого воротника рубашки и влажной кожи под ним. Брюс уже выше его. Альфред уступает, поддаётся — у Брюса дрожат руки, пока он расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, одну за другой.

Это ничего не меняет.

* * *

— Я хочу спать с тобой, — говорит Брюс.

Без костюма Альфред кажется беззащитным. Брюс водит пальцами по его лицу: подбородок, тонкие губы, две морщинки между бровей.

— Вы спите, мастер Би, — Альфред улыбается, но не пытается пошевелиться.

— Нет.

Брюс — старательный ученик. Он привык повторять выученные уроки и спускается тем же путём: брови, губы, подбородок. Трогает кадык — Альфред откидывает голову, — и накрывает ладонью шрам на груди.

— Нет, — повторяет Брюс. — Я хочу по-другому. Хочу жить с тобой. Жить с тобой в одной комнате. Видеть тебя, когда засыпаю и просыпаюсь.

— Я вас этому не учил, — фыркает Альфред, закрывая глаза.

— Не учил, — соглашается Брюс. — Я сам.

* * *

Альфреда никогда нет рядом, когда Брюс открывает глаза.

— Я не буду вашим партнёром, сэр, — говорит Альфред вечером.

— Почему? — Брюс шепчет, хотя их никто не может услышать.

Он мальчик-миллиардер, сын своего отца. Если надо торговаться, он будет. Если придётся шантажировать, он станет.

— Потому что мне не нужен статус, чтобы оставаться с вами.

Альфред не выходит из него. Брюс доверчиво прижимается спиной. Влажная кожа, влажные простыни, влажное дыхание. Альфред кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Ласкает кожу на горле и ведёт ниже, смыкая пальцы на соске.

— Разве вам плохо сейчас, мастер Би?

Брюс заводит руку назад и гладит бедро Альфреда, нащупывая старый шрам.

* * *

Брюс становится шире в плечах. У него грубеют ладони и голос.

О нём каждый месяц пишут газеты.

У него появляются седые волосы.

— Смотри, я скоро догоню тебя, — тихо говорит Брюс.

Альфред вскидывается, всматривается в их отражение. Он видит всё того же мальчика, что и много лет назад. Брюс медленно целует его в шею. Вкус кожи всё тот же.

— Я хочу состариться с тобой, — выдыхает Брюс. — На каком-нибудь острове, в Риме, в Альпах.

У него горячая кожа и пот на лбу, большие руки и частое дыхание.

— Мы испачкаем зеркало, сэр, — ворчит Альфред. Он не может сказать: «Я уже состарился с вами».

* * *

Уэйн Мэнор давно перестал быть неприступной крепостью. Уэйн Мэнор никогда не был настоящим домом. Это место, где ждут. Брюс ждал, когда вырастет. Альфред ждёт Брюса. Сначала — после занятий. Затем — после приёмов и миссий.

Для мастера Би всегда готова чистая одежда, горячий ужин и медицинские нитки. Альфред не может сомкнуть глаз, когда Брюс ночует не дома.

Альфред суеверен. Каждый, кто служил в ВВС, верит в приметы. Альфред избегает слова «последний», не смотрит, как за Брюсом закрывается дверь, и никак не называет то, что длится между ними. Когда нет названия — нечего портить. Терять — тоже нечего. Судьба сохранит мальчика-сироту, у которого никого нет.

* * *

Альфред остаётся в Уэйн Мэнор, в своей комнате. Уэйн Мэнор не то место, где жалуют перемены.

Альфреду остаётся большой гулкий дом, тайные, теперь никому не нужные разработки и внушительный счёт в банке. Костюмы мистера Уэйна, которые с каждым днём всё меньше им пахнут. Комната с полным баром. Тяжёлое каменное надгробие — Бэтмену его не поднять.

Альфред встаёт в то же время, тщательно одевается и спускается на кухню. Он мало ест и никак научится рассчитывать нужное количество продуктов.

Однажды, задумавшись, Альфред заговаривает с собой — и, начав, не может замолчать. Он обращается к Брюсу.

«Ты был счастлив здесь, мальчик мой?». Ему отвечает эхо.


End file.
